Signs
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Drabbles start at ending of 'Depraved Hearts'. What goes on inside Cal's head as he stares at Ria? She certainly has a way of getting the truth out of him despite all his best efforts to remain stoic. Implied Cal/Ria. Full summaries inside.
1. Signs

**Title:** _'Signs'_

**Episode:** _Based on the ending of the episode titled 'Depraved Hearts'_

**Pairing:** _Implied Cal/Ria (Yes. I'm going there because I like it. I'm rooting for Calria)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this show. 'Lie to Me' was created by Samuel Baum and is property of Fox network. No money is being made off of this.**_  
_

**Summary:** Cal decides to speak with Ria alone about her natural abilities. Instead of talking, they both uncover a few more layers behind each other's gestures without actually saying much of anything at all. Just a little short something that came to after watching that ep. I decided to explore what Cal was really thinking being as all he did was stare at her. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey. Torres. Could you come here for a sec?" Ria frowned. Today had been a long, trying day for everyone at the office. She knew Cal was somewhat a workaholic but it was still unlike him to talk work at this hour. Still she was to always do as she was told. Better not rock the boat. She followed Cal into the small room only to be halted at the door. In his hand was a small disk. She bit her lip. "So you did see me watching this earlier did you not?" he inquired.

"I did but I didn't see much," she answered quickly. He nodded accepting her answer as the truth. She relaxed a little. Cal placed the small disk on the tiny shelf in front of him.

"You saw didn't you?" Ria frowned, shaking her head a bit. He cocked his head a little, his stare piercing her with a knowing look. "The signs," he continued. "On her face there were signs of anguish. Did you catch that?"

"I…" _Well no point in trying to lie…_ "I did," she winced. She adverted her eyes to the floor then back at him again, his gaze as all knowing as ever. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Oh no dear. Never be sorry for something you see." His accented voice seemed to make her feel a little bit better.

He watched as she shifted a little, her eyes constantly wandering the room. He could tell that she was nervous but he didn't call her out on it. Not this time anyway. Instead he was taken back when her eyes met his again. Biting her lip, she closed the huge gap between them making him curious as to what she would do next. She suddenly reached out to touch him - or rather his tie. She nervously fidgeted with the tail end of it for a few and Cal deduced that she was searching for something to say. It wasn't necessary but he decided to give her some time. He liked making the new natural uncomfortable yet was extremely surprised on how well she picked up on things. Suddenly as if just realizing what she had been doing, she released his tie.

"I uh…" she stammered, looking up. "Did you know her well?" He purposely didn't answer, but he forgot to relax his face. _Oh damn…_ It was too late. In all of that one second she caught everything. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity as she searched his face for more answers. He watched stoically as his new protégé worked her magic, using every possible technique to find the answer. His eyes stayed locked on hers and he found himself getting lost within them. She frowned and then came the raised brow. _Shock. Realization. She knows._ "You…_did_ know her didn't you?" she gasped.

_Wonder._ Her eyes were filled with wonder and yet he couldn't bring himself to say yay or nay. It was too amusing. She moved a bit closer to him. Based on the amount of space between them Cal deduced that this was more than just a little intimate but again he stayed silent. She was working her magic…using the skills that he taught her and he found it quite… "Please?" she whispered. "You can tell me."

They stared at each other for the longest time. Ria's eyes were filled with hope and concern while Cal did his best to keep the stoic look - but it was hard. The way she looked at him…with eyes filled with concern reminded him of someone else he knew way back when. With his eyes still glued to hers, he took a step forward closing the gap even more. He half expected her to run away – not literally but in her face. He looked for every possible sign – every jaw movement, eye twitch anything that would reveal to him her desire to flee but he found nothing. Instead she just stood there waiting in vain for him to say something.

She knew he'd never tell and he knew she knew but what intrigued him the most was the fact that she kept trying. _Persistent._ He reached up and touched the side of her face. She reacted. Her sudden intake of break told him all he needed to know. He let his finger slide alongside her jaw line and then he dropped his hand onto her chest, resting it just above the place he considered dangerous territory. She never took her eyes off of him. _She trusts me. Maybe a little too much._ He smirked before giving her a playful nudge. She stumbled back a little having been knocked out of her trance and off balance. He nodded towards the door.

"Get going. Get you some rest." She nodded. _No protest._ Then she smiled. _Thinned lips. Soft, dilated eyes. Lingering stare. _He watched her walk away. It was only after she had gone did he let his body relax. Maybe one day he'll call her out but for now, he'd just enjoy the signs.


	2. Breaking Up

**Title:** "Breaking Up"

**Pairing:** Implied Cal/Ria

**Summary:**_Based on the episode titled "Blinded". I say based because I changed it a lot, but more or less to suit my needs and so I won't be violating copyright laws. I'd really rather not go to jail. You can take this how you like. I did this at the request of a reviewer of my other OST "Signs" so I guess you can say this could end up as a few drabbles possibly leading to something more between Cal and Ria but for now it's more or less 'take it how you like' type thing. Basically Ria confronts Cal about using her during their last assignment. Cal of course, reassures her that it was for her own good but underneath all of his reassurance, he has to reassure himself. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Breaking Up**

She was pissed and he knew it. But whether she knew it or not, it was for her own good. And he was sticking to it. That story…even if he did have a feeling she could have handled it. She was yet to prove him wrong and by doing what she did – like he knew she would – she only confirmed what he already knew which was that she truly was remarkable…And – and he hated to admit this as well – but that Gillian had been right from day one. Still though, she had a lot to learn. He rounded the corner of the headquarters and found her standing in the empty cell. He shook his head for he knew what was coming.

"What are you doing here? You should be heading home." Her eyes rounded on his. She folded her arms across her chest letting him know to stay back cause she was on her guard.

"You used me," she accused.

"Yeah I know," he answered casually. Her eyes rolled making him smirk. "If you 'should have known' then why are you so upset?" She turned to him, her mouth slightly agape and then he smirked again. "Ahh…something's bothering you luv. Are you still angry with me?"

"Why…yeah," she stammered. She was so angry that she could barely answer. He shrugged.

"It was for your own good." He could tell his nonchalant attitude was getting to her because for a brief moment her eyes flashed. But just as quickly they were unreadable. She sighed.

"How'd you know?"

"I knew the instant I questioned him. Showed the slightest sign of pride with a hint of anger. Knew he wouldn't be easy to break so I had to put on a show for him and I needed you to get to him."

"Oh right," she scoffed. "Something only _you_ would know."

"Maybe."

"But you couldn't tell me?" she snapped irritably. "You had me ready to walk out of that door and—

"Naa you wouldn't," he chuckled cutting her off. Her nostrils flared. She was _really_ angry.

"Who are you to tell me what I would or would not do?" she asked doing nothing to hide the indignant tone of her voice. _Ouch!_ Cal raised his brows. He waited for a second to see if she would call him out on his reaction but when she did not his lips curled into a wry smile. He closed the gap between them and she blinked.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She adverted her eyes like she always did when she felt nervous or uncomfortable. He always found it amusing how she would get so worked up, attempt to stand up for herself then just as quickly revert back to being the humble student that she truly was. He reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face and she sighed.

"You know you made me think that woman was dead." Her tone of voice said she was still pissed but the look on her face conveyed that she knew she'd lost the battle.

"I know luv. And now you know that it was necessary." She sighed, looking away again. Cal knew the wheels in her brain were turning as she searched for a retort. He decided to help her out. "You heard what he said earlier." She turned her head wrinkling her brow.

"About?"

"You. Said you had surpassed me. Thought we ought to break up," he grinned.

"Goes to show how much _he_ knows," she grumbled.

"You know he said something else too…when you left."

"I'd rather not know."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. An awkward silence ensued – at least it was for her he deduced. She shifted uncomfortably doing her best to ignore his piercing, all knowing gaze in an attempt to hide any emotion but it was too late. Between her anger, jealously and frustration she'd already let him see too much. "He said you were cute." Startled…and a little taken back, she met his gaze.

"I…really?"

"Yeah."

"I…don't know how I should feel about that. Coming from him I can't be sure if it was a real compliment or not." Cal had an overwhelming desire to confirm said truth but he decided against it. There was lust in Jenkin's eyes as he watched his protégé earlier and if Ria had been inside the room she probably would have picked up on his irritability. He did not appreciate his protégé being the object of a pathological liar's desire – at least that's what he told himself. And it worked for now. If anything else were to be made out of it then it might make life a little more complicated. He smiled.

"I guess we'll never know right?" Her expression softened letting him know that she was no longer on her guard. The almond wonders that had impressed him on day one were staring back at him tempting his resolve. It concerned him a little simply because it wasn't the first time he'd been curious.

"So…so when do we break up for good?" she finally asked breaking the silence. He quirked his brow. He wasn't expecting that one, but he answered quickly.

"Years. You've got loads to learn." She nodded her head and then a yawn escaped her lips. "Go home," he ordered. Before she could do anything or make any step to move, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night luv." He turned to leave not wanting to read her face. He'd seen enough for today and right now he was also ready to retire for the night.

Breaking up…She'd mentioned breaking up which, in his mind, was something far from his thoughts until today. And then the kiss…it felt like the right thing to do. Reassurance. That's what he told himself. It was a way to reassure her that they would be together for years to come…until she really did come to surpass him, but for now he had no worries. He cleared his head of everything he'd learned today and left the building. Breaking up is hard to do and right now, he had no plans of breaking up anytime soon.


	3. Do You See What I See?

**Title:** **_Do You See What I See?_**

**Pairing:** _Alec/Gillian, Slight Cal/Ria_

**Summary:** _Alec is visiting Gillian at the office and in order to avoid getting in trouble, Cal decides to stay in his office all day. When Ria stops by to check on him he puts her to the test. "Tell me Ria, why am I sitting here alone?" A highly amusing Ria brightens Cal's day helping him forget all about the troubles of the office. Once again, don't expect it to be great. This pairing really is hard to do.  
_

* * *

**~**~**~**

**Do You See What I See?**

**~*~*~**

Cal Lightman sat inside his office staring a blank spot on the wall. He wasn't really staring at it but it was something to do besides stare out the tiny window of his office door. Today Gillian was getting a visit from her husband though Cal would hardly call him a husband – at least by Webster's standards. Even biblically Alec failed at being a husband but it wasn't his business. Gillian had made that quite clear on more than one occasion and so he thought it best to stay in his office until after the old unfaithful, bloak was long gone. But the idea of staying in his office when he could be investigating him irritated him. However he cared enough for Gillian to respect her wishes which is why he was forcing himself to find something interesting about a spot on the wall.

He heard the door close, faint but he heard it all the same. He needn't bother to look up because he was sure Loker was somewhere studying. Cal whipped around in his chair putting on his best annoyed look.

"What can I do for you?"

"I…was just coming by to check on you."

"Did Gillian tell you to do that?" She hesitated. It was but a millisecond but he caught it.

"No," she answered.

"Right." He scoffed. "Liar." Ria frowned.

"What makes you think— He raised his finger cutting her off.

"First rule of lying around me. If I ever call you out on it, it's best to just own up to it."

"But I…" She let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her foot. "Alright. Fine. She _did_ tell me check on you but just so you know, I was way ahead of her." Cal raised his eye brows mockingly.

"Oh were you now?"

"Yes," she huffed. "Yes, I was. I…I haven't seen you since this morning and I thought I'd see if you needed anything." Cal studied her for a moment. Since he couldn't detect any signs of lying he finally motioned for her to sit. She did, taking one in the chair right across from him. He waited for he knew she was just bursting to speak. "Are you planning on coming out anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes.

"You work here. Why don't you tell me?" Her jaw dropped at this and for a brief moment her eyes flashed with frustration. All of this amused him and for a second he feared he just might laugh. He continued to stare at her waiting for her to answer but when she didn't, he only shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Suit yourself."

"You don't like Alec," she stated accusingly. Cal cut his eyes towards her lazily, not wanting to give it all away just yet. He smirked.

"You think so?" She looked over at him, her eyes searching him like a child. He always found it so fascinating how she studied him so. No one else, including Gillian, studied him as intensely as his protégé. He closed his eyes chuckling. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"That's right. You see nothing because there's nothing to see. I'm sitting in my office because I have nothing remotely better to do since we don't have any impending assignments today. Furthermore, I can do without the bustle of the office noise and traffic. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yeah. I guess." Cal frowned. Keeping secrets in this line of work was one thing but to make them blatantly obvious was another.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah," she answered quickly. Too quickly. He pushed back his chair and moved from behind his desk. He moved next to Ria leaning back against the desk. Her face showed signs of shock and confusion – probably at the closeness but she was giving him something to do and he needed to be close to do it.

"So you've met him right?" he asked.

"Who? Alec?" He nodded. "Of course. Talked to him before I came in here actually."

"How do you like him?"

"I think he's pretty cool."

"_Pretty_ cool?"

"Well…I mean, I don't know him all that well so—

"You don't care for him too much do you?"

"I never said that!"

"Oh but you _did_ and now I want to know why."

"Cal…Dr. Lightman—

"Call me Cal…except when we're in public," he replied waving a finger.

"I hate when you do that!"

"I wouldn't do that if you'd tell the truth," he laughed. "What is it about him that you don't like?"

"I…I can't. I won't. You told me to let it alone remember?"

"I did but I know you're incapable of closing your eyes so just tell me what you saw. I told you a while back to never be sorry for something you see. I meant it." She stared down at her hands, which were now clasped together, before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't understand why she can't see that every word coming out of his mouth is a lie."

"And then some."

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"He's a terrible liar," Cal added. Ria's face lit up, her eyes now wide with surprise and confusion.

"You know," she accused.

"Of course I know," he scoffed. "How could I train anybody else if I can't catch the world's worst liar?"

"But you're not telling her…again." There was a hint of anger and disappointment in her voice but he ignored it.

"That's right. Not my business and for the last time, it isn't yours either."

"Fine. I'll just be going now." She stood to her feet and started towards the door.

"Hey luv, have you had lunch yet?" She turned to him, a slight frown on her face.

"No. Not yet." Cal hopped down from the desk and made his way towards her stopping only a mere inch or two from her. Her eyes betrayed her, wandering from his all knowing gaze to his lips. Then came the hair thing. She was nervous, her hand casually lifting to comb back a piece of hair. He knew it was wrong to enjoy this kind of thing but he couldn't help it. He'd had several days to muse upon it and he'd come to the conclusion that he liked making her nervous. He also liked seeing the way she reacted to him and most of all, he liked seeing those beautiful almonds searching him for pieces of info he'd never just blatantly reveal to her. _One of these days…But I best not test the waters just yet…at least not until I figure everything out. _He smirked.

"I'm hungry. Would you mind eating lunch with me?" She blinked, drawing her head back in surprise. It always amazed him at how something so little could get her so worked up or flustered. He was sure that brain of hers was working in overtime trying to decide whether or not to accompany him and so…he decided to make it easier for her. "Un…less you wanna eat here with Alec running around. I'm sure you won't be able to resist telling Gillian how much you adore her perfect husband." She scowled.

"Sure. I'm starving anyway, but your treat Cal."

"Of course. Now get moving." He gave her a playful nudge and out the door they went. With his hand on her lower back, he guided them out of the office pausing only to take note of the look on Gillian and Loker's faces as they walked by. He was sure he'd be questioned for it later but for now he was going to enjoy a fun lunch with his favorite student.


End file.
